


Funnel cakes

by FruitySkirts



Category: Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Carnival, First Time, Gay, M/M, carnival date, funnel cakes, supernatural hinted, supernatural themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 22:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13750197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FruitySkirts/pseuds/FruitySkirts
Summary: Edgar and Sam have a first date





	Funnel cakes

**Author's Note:**

> For my gorgeous non-binary fairy, Terri <3.

Sam’s stomach felt like it was full of butterflies, face blushing an ungodly pink.

His closet was flung open, clothes thrown about in a desperate search for something cute. He had to look perfect, some old comic tee wouldn’t do, not for his and Edgar’s first real date.  
They’re first date, where they actually go out together, not just swapping comics back and forth in sam’s basement.

He found a couple options, already sold on a bubbly crop-top, but struggling with pretty much everything else.

After an hour of staring off at nothing, Sam finally got it all figured out, a bubbly bright colored crop top, a vaporwave windbreaker, a pair of chuck Taylor’s, and dark blue joggers that hang on his hips nicely.

Perfect!

Now he just has to run out without getting noticed. Better said than done.

Shoes tip toe down the stair as he sneaks to the door, before he can get a foot out the door though, he hears his grandpa grumbling to himself as he works on his taxidermy.

He swears he zooms out the door as if he developed wheels, escaping any possible familial torment that he’s actually pretty used to.

“Yes!!” He pumps his fist in the air happily, feels like a spy that just completed an impossible mission.

  
~~~~~~~~~

At the boardwalk, Edgar Frog nervously shuffles between both feet.  
He’s almost sweating with anxiousness, being dressed semi nicer than usual doesn’t help with the stress as sweat seeps into his nicer clothes.

‘Dammit, I’m an awesome monster basher, the meanest, the baddest!’ Edgar thinks, trying to calm his ever wracking nerves, continuously fidgeting with the end of his sleeve.

Long sleeve grey shirt and tight blue jeans were forced on Edgar by Alan, his hair slicked back cause he didn’t want to disgrace his date with his bandana, he had grumbled at Alan’s scolding but he was secretly grateful at his brothers help, he really wanted this date to be special, something perfect for Sam.

Speak of the devil, Sam was currently striding his way, dressed in something bright and fashionable as always.  
Except, this time Sam seemed to glow with excitement; something that made him unfairly gorgeous, an already pretty boy evolving into a hypnotic beauty.

“Edgar!! Hi, I like your outfit!!” Sam exclaims gleefully, running up to Edgar like an excited puppy, bright smile sparkling on his cherub like face.

Edgar stares like an idiot, mouth agape and almost drooling, he has to shake himself out of it, snapping back to his cool, uncaring attitude.

“You look good, I mean, I like your outfit too!” Edgar responds nervously, surprised that he managed not to stutter.  
He feels like Alan choking on his tongue around a pretty girl.

“You look good too.” Sam giggles, pink tinting at the tips of his cheeks.  
He stares up at Edgar through thick lashes with sparkling blue eyes, so unbelievably pretty it causes Edgar’s breath to hitch.

“L-let’s get going, can’t spend the entire afternoon on the boardwalk” Edgar grumbles, hiding the blush that’s blooming on his cheeks.

They walk shoulder to shoulder towards the carnival by the boardwalk that awaits them.

They shuffle ride from ride together, first roller coasters and the high adrenaline stuff, then some smaller, easier rides.

Sam pauses their flow, dragging Edgar towards the carnival games, trying to win an armful of fluffy stuffed animals.

The games of course are rigged and Sam is not exactly athletic, so he wasn’t successful at winning any of the games, but Edgar successfully won him a big stuffed bear at the strong man game.  
Sam squealed, jumping up and down as Edgar hands him the fluffy mass.

“I love it!! Thank you, thank you, thank you!!!” Sam exclaims, enveloping Edgar in a tight, almost suffocating hug.

“Can’t breath!” Edgar teases, giving Sam a small squeeze back, face going warm at how adorable Sam was.

The sun sets, a good indication that it was getting late, Sam begs Edgar for a funnel cake and a final ride on the Ferris wheel, Edgar sighs but agrees, unable to say no to Sam’s adorable pout.

They gobble down the fluffy funnel cake, Sam staring in awe as Edgar devours more than half the pastry.  
The Ferris wheel an excellent setting to watch over the ethereal lights of the boardwalk that sparkle at night.

Sams stomach buzzed at the romantic view, heartbeat booming and face blushing a bright pink.  
The tip of Edgar’s ears are bright red, grabs Sam’s hand in a sudden act of bravery.  
Eyes sparkling, Sam squeezes Edgar’s hand, stares into Edgar’s eyes, a shared gaze that makes it feel like time slows around them.

“You look so beautiful..” Edgar accidentally whispers, absolutely in awe at how angelic Sam looks in the sparkling lights.

Sam flushes bright red at quiet comment, he tries to hide it by sheepishly looking away but Edgar’s hold on his chin halts his escape.

“So beautiful…” Edgar whispers, low and praising, moving in for the kiss, soft lips under his own.

Sam tenses before melting into the kiss, eager to kiss Edgar back, lips moving against each other in a chaste, loving dance.

The Ferris wheel moves, halting the boys’ private moment, causing them to pull away from their shared embrace.  
Hands pry apart in a move that causes both boys’ hearts to ache, desperate to resume their previous closeness, needy for feeling each other’s warmth radiating between them.

They scramble from their seat, jumping from the Ferris wheel’s platform, rushing towards a hidden spot to continue their date in peace.

“Wanna go to my place?” Edgar asks, pulling Sam towards his bike.  
Sam nods his head eagerly, jumping on Edgar’s handlebars as the muscled boy quickly pedals towards his home, an empty space cause Alan had night shift and his parents were buzzed in the comic stores back room, so they had an empty place to kiss in peace.

~~~~~~~~~~

The trailer was empty, a large tin can with no other occupants.  
Pulling Sam towards his room, Edgar nervously shuffles throughout the messy home.

Edgar’s room was a disaster zone of littered laundry and tattered blankets, his bed and floor an eruption of Edgar’s closet, soft cloth all nestling together.

Sam gapes at the mess, almost astonished at how much of a fiasco Edgar’s room was.

“Edgar, do you ever clean!?” Sam gasps in disbelief, his face scowling at the messy boy.

“Why? I do a smell test to check if they’re clean?” Edgar responds, chuckling at the sudden look of disgust that covers Sam’s face.

“Ew!!” Sam whines, playfully hitting Edgar’s arm, giggling at Edgar, who was overreacting with a dramatic cry.

“Ouch!! So mean!” Edgar jokes, jostling Sam in a playful response.

They start play fighting, hitting each other back and forth, Edgar catches Sam’s hands which forces them closer till they’re face to face.  
Close enough to share breaths, lips barley an inch apart.

Sam dives in first this time, attacking Edgar’s lips with feverish need.

Their lips smash together in a passionate kiss, at one point Edgar slips his tongue into the mix, exploring the inside of Sam’s mouth.

They continue making out, heavy breathing and noises of encouragement escape them.

Sam moans out in surprise, his body suddenly growing more and more sensitive, body buzzing with pleasure.  
Blood boiling, Sam cries out at the tongue tracing the top of his mouth, shivering at the burning heat that suddenly courses through his veins.

Edgar falls back against his bed as Sam desperately crowds him, craving the radiating warmth pulsing from Edgar’s skin.

Sam climbs into Edgar’s lap, kiss growing more intense, Sam’s thoughts dominated with the need to have Edgar inside him, like he needed it as much as he needed air.

Sam pushes Edgar down so he’s lying on the bed, his ass seated against Edgar’s pelvis as if it were a throne.  
Hips grind against Edgar’s clothed dick, Edgar hisses out in pleasure, scrambling to halt Sam’s sudden canting hips.

“S-Sam!? What’re you-,” Edgar’s question is interrupted by a growling moan that rips out of his lungs as Sam’s clothed ass grinds against Edgar’s painfully jean-clad cock.

“I need you, Edgar!” Sam whines, high pitched and needy.

Sam struggles with Edgar’s pants, hands trembling with buzzing pleasure, but eventually he gets them off, slowly stripping off his own clothes as well.

Edgar watches in awe, Sam’s soft, lithe body an erotic sight that almost makes him go insane.  
He’s straining to stop himself from pouncing the boy, wants to mount his friend and lose his mind in the moans coming from his soft, pillowy lips.

Sam gropes Edgar’s cock, pumping his already erect member, the bigger boy’s digits are digging into Sam’s hips with a bruising grip, Edgar is to focused on not attacking Sam to even attempt at stopping the groping palm.

Too desperate to spend long on preparing himself, Sam uses the hand not pumping Edgar, to spit on his fingers and quickly finger himself open.

He’s surprised at how easy it is, hole somehow already a bit wet as his spit slicked fingers quickly stretches himself open.

It’s a short amount of time before Sam’s sinking down into Edgar’s painfully erect cock, crying out at the painful stretch the bright eyed boy takes a moment to comfortably adjust around the intruding member, girthy and pulsing in his ass.

Edgar’s brows are furrowed, face twists in concentration, clinging onto Sam’s hips with a powerful, bruising grip.  
Sam’s too busy with the heat pulsing inside him, his body buzzing as his blood boils, to notice Edgar’s grip.

He’s moving, grinding down against Edgar’s hips, the bigger boys cock moving inside and out of him.  
Sam’s letting out small gasps, quiet noises of pleasure that honestly breaks Edgar’s control, the boy using his grip to twist positions.  
Whining, Sam slams against the bed, Edgar suddenly looming over him, his grasp lifts Sam’s hips up as the bigger boy starts to thrust inside of him.

It’s a lot better than Sam trying to ride him, his cocks slamming into Sam, causing the smaller boy to release a God’s honest moan, high pitched and surprising.

Edgar craved more of those noises, setting a slamming pace and he pounds into Sam.  
Sam’s crying out, body humming in glee as Edgar’s cock grinds against the smaller boy’s prostate.

Sam’s reduces to babbles, his skin flushed fiery red, adorable apple cheeks flushed and eyes half-lidded and glossed over, he was in heaven.

He was so pretty before, but now, he was angelic, soft features made so much softer as they glow red.

“So gorgeous, baby, so pretty like this, flushed on my cock.” Edgar’s deep, raspy voice rumbles in Sam’s ears, drool trails down the small boy’s lips.

“Edgar!!!” Sam lets out the sweetest, high pitched whining sound, he was reduced to complete nonsense but he somehow managed to plea for Edgar.  
To do what? Not even Sam knows.

Edgar’s hips grow faster, pistoning his cock inside the smaller boy’s tight, wet heat.

Sam’s sobbing out small, choked off moans, tears and drool make a mess of his usually pristine face.

Edgar laps at the tears on Sam’s face, swooping into one last kiss before he grunts and comes inside Sam, his seed filling the small boy up.

Sam screams, a broken off cry, as he comes, jizz splattering between them.

Both boys stay like that, frozen, Edgar deep inside Sam’s come filled hole, Sam arching up to meet him, till their legs get wobbly and they both fall against the beds mattress.

They pant into eachothers mouths as Edgar rolls off of Sam and spoons behind him.  
Sam feels warm, snuggled up in Edgar’s warmth, like a blanket but he feels content as well as warm, like Edgar cuddling up with him is somehow keeping him safer.

Edgar is so fucking tired, body sore, limbs weak, like he just finished a strenuous exercise, sleepy and already nodding off.

Sam feels the opposite, awake and ready for anything, a new wave of energy pulsing through him.

He gets up, looks for a snack before going back to snuggle back up with Edgar, he’s suddenly face to face with a mirror, of course the Frog brother would a shit load of mirrors, but instead of a faded vampire silhouette he sees his face looking somehow clearer and softer.

“Edgar! Your dick clears acne!” Sam snorts, cuddling back up with the bigger boy, relishing his warmth.

Edgar just snores before wrapping around Sam again, kissing his cheek, and mumbling some random nonsense before falling back asleep.

“Yeah… love you too, big guy…”

 

 


End file.
